Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー Tensō Sentai Goseijāhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tensou_Sentai_Goseiger#cite_note-Gosei-1) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-fourth entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It joined Kamen Rider W as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, until the premiere of Kamen Rider OOO. The series ties in with the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, with the characters using cards resembling Carddass cards used in the game to transform and access various weapons, similar to the concept of Kamen Rider Decade and its link to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. The cast and characters were revealed at an event at Tokyo Dome City on January 30 and 31, 2010. The protagonists also had a cameo appearance in the film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!. Tensou Sentai Goseiger premiered in South Korea in July 2011 as Power Rangers Miracle Force. The phrase "Descent!" (降臨! Kōrin!?) is utilized in the promotional materials for the series. Between 2010 and 2011, it was confirmed that, by Power Rangers fanatic Anthony Marsh, Jr , that Marsh will use only monster and zord costumes and footage from this series for his rebooted sequel of the Power Rangers LG film series , starting with its reboot Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground , before Saban would use it for a possible 20th Anniversary series of the Power Rangers TV series. It would be possible for Marsh to include the Goseiger costumes for a group of ancient Rangers rather than an annual suit change to replace the suits his "Power Rangers" still dons- the suits from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy / Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . The Story Unknown to the people of Earth, there is a branch of humanity called the "Gosei Angels" (護星天使 Gosei Tenshi) whose mission is to protect the Earth. When the Earth is targeted by an evil alien invasion force called Warstar, they destroy the Heaven's Tower (天の塔 Ten no Tō), the bridge between the Earth and the Gosei World, home of the Gosei Angels, to keep them from interfering. However, five apprentice Gosei Angels are on Earth at the time and, while finding a way to return back home, they become the Goseigers to stop Warstar. But soon after, the monstrous Yuumajuu emerge from their slumber and the Goseigers receive aid from a special being called Gosei Knight who once fought against the Yuumajuu in the past. But even after they defeat the Yuumajuu, the evil robotic Matrintis Empire rises to take over the Earth with the data acquired from the last two groups. Once they are defeated, the Goseigers face their greatest enemy in the one who has been manipulating the other groups from the very beginning: a rogue Gosei Angel who took their mission to protect the Earth to a dangerous extreme by planning to destroy all life and recreate the world in his image Article Contents * The Goseigers * The Antagonists in Tensou Sentai Goseiger * List of Episodes in Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Gokaiger/Goseiger: Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Goseiger Theme Songs * Arsenal (Goseiger) * Mecha (Goseiger) Notes #'^' "Tensou" (天装 Tensō?) is literally translated as "Celestial Armament". #'^' Goseiger (ゴセイジャー Goseijā?) is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for "Guard" (護 Go?), "Planet" (星 Sei?) and "Ranger" (レンジャー Renjā?). The kanji Goseija (護星者?, Planet Guardians) is also featured in the series logo, located underneath the actual title. External Links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gosei/ Tensou Sentai Goseiger] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gosei/ Tensou Sentai Goseiger] at Toei Company *[http://www.super-sentai.net/gosei/ Tensou Sentai Goseiger] at Super-Sentai.net *[http://www.columbia.jp/gosei/ Tensou Sentai Goseiger] at Columbia Music Entertainment *[http://www.youtube.com/user/goseichannel/ Tensou Sentai Goseiger] at YouTube powered by Columbia Music Entertainment Category:Sentai predecessors of PRLGGMPD